Indiferença
by Lue Meldane
Summary: Deidara fica indiferente a Sasori. Como o ruivo se sente perante a isso? [YAOI] [SASODEI]


Estava definitivamente preocupado. O que estava acontecendo? Fazia mais de uma semana que estavam sem nenhuma missão, parados no esconderijo da Akatsuki e ele nem via mais o companheiro direito. Só via Deidara passando de um lado para outro da "casa".

Fazia uma semana que era, literalmente, ignorado pelo loiro, uma semana que não ouvia a sua voz.

Era difícil de admitir, mas estava realmente com saudades das criancices, do senso de humor, das palavras doces antes dirigidas a ele.

Estava frustrado!

E lá estava Deidara, novamente cruzando a sala e indo em direção a "porta da frente da caverna, que na verdade fora escavada de al maneira a ser uma casa no interior de uma imensa rocha. E na entrada foi feita uma tosca¹ porta de madeira. E novamente Sasori ouvia aquela porta ranger em sinal de que dava passagem a alguém., este alguém que o ruivo sabia muito bem que era Deidara.

Realmente ficou irritado, não agüentava mais aquela situação. Teria Deidara arranjado uma namorada? Estaria Sasori sentindo ciúmes dele?

Sacudiu a cabeça como que para afastar os pensamentos de sua cabeça e seguiu para a cozinha buscando um copo d'água. Pegou um cântaro e colocou a água fresquinha em um copo. Recolocou o cântaro em seu devido lugar e pegou o copo na mão. Passou um tempo considerável observando a água cristalina, até seu corpo reclamar pelo liquido. Estava com sede afinal. Bebeu a água que já não mais estava fresquinha como quando a tirou do cântaro do estoque d Akatsuki, que diga-se de passagem, estava no final.

Deixou o copo sobre um balcão improvisado e jogou-se no sofá com certa força e sentiu seu corpo novamente reclamar, dessa vez com o impacto. Aquele sofá era duro! Deveria ter se lembrado disso. Mas mais do que a dor no corpo pelo impacto, o que lhe incomodava mesmo era a estranha sensação que sentia, e também que vira e mexe seus pensamentos vagavam para um certo loiro.

Ficou divagando quando novamente o ranger da porta indicava a entrada de alguém no lugar. Sabia quem era, mas se surpreendeu ao ouvir risadas femininas acompanhando as masculinas. Ele trouxe uma mulher para o esconderijo?

Logo pode ver duas figuras adentrarem na sala. Uma já bem conhecida, Deidara, que vinha acompanhado de uma mulher de estatura mediana, olhos de um azul muito claros, quase transparentes e cabelos vedes vivos cortados em forma de um perfeito V. Usava um vestido curto, até metade da coxa, com fundo branco e flores amarelas desenhadas e com uma faixa grossa também amarela na cintura. Nos pés usava uma sandália tipo rasteirinha branca, com tiras que subiam traçadas pelos tornozelos alcançando os joelhos. Sem duvida era linda. Linda demais pro gosto do ruivo.

- Onde fica seu quarto, Dei-chan? – perguntou ela, tinha uma voz maravilhosa. Suave, muito gostosa de se ouvir. Mas espera, ela tinha chamado Deidara de Dei-chan?

- Fica lá para dentro, mas espere aqui Eki-chan, tenho que arrumar algumas coisas lá dentro.

- Tudo bem.

Sasori ouvia tudo calado, como se não existisse. E Deidara realmente pareceu não ter percebido a presença do ruivo, o que o deixou novamente com uma incomoda sensação no peito.

Deidara saiu da sala indo em direção aos quartos e só então a garota pareceu perceber a presença do ruivo no recinto.

- Sasori?

- Me conhece?

- E não era pra conhecer?

- Hã? – ficou confuso, como ela o conhecia? Quando a garota ia falar alguma coisa Deidara retornou a sala.

- Eki, pode vir. – com um aceno da cabeça confirmou que iria para Deidara e com um novo aceno deu "tchau" para Sasori, que a essa altura estava bem confuso.

Mas espera! Alerta Vermelho! O loiro não pronunciou uma única vem seus "uns"!

Estranho, muito estranho! Os dois partiram na direção do quarto de Deidara deixando Sasori novamente sozinho.

As suas idéias estavam fundindo! Iria falar com o loiro ou suas idéias entrariam em curto circuito!

Depois de umas duas horas imaginando mil e uma coisas que os dois estariam fazendo naquele quarto, e muitas que o fizeram ficar constrangido com seus próprios pensamentos, os dois novamente passam por ele na sala e saem juntos.

Agora Sasori não mais agüentava, definitivamente ele falaria com Deidara.

Dirigiu-se para seu quarto que era ao lado do quarto do Iwa e deitou-se na cama, que por sinal também era dura. Lá permaneceu até ouvir o sinal, a porta rangendo. Saiu do quarto e cruzou com Deidara no corredor. Este que nem olhou para o ruivo. Irritado, empurrou o outro contra a parede o fazendo bater as costas com força na parede.

- Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Deidara se encolheu e escorregou pela parede até atingir o chão, sentado. Sasori apoiou um braço em cada lado da parede deixando os rostos perigosamente próximos.

- O que está acontecendo, hein, Deidara?

- Do que esta falando?

- Você praticamente não aparece mais aqui, faz uma semana que não dirige palavras nem olhares pra mim e ainda traz uma garota para cá!

- Dês de quando isso te importa?

- Não sei, droga Deidara – da um soco na parede e abaixa a cabeça, deixando de olhar para o loiro. – Me responda, por que isso me irrita tanto?

-...

- Quem é ela? – se sentou ao lado do companheiro no chão, que estava frio.

-...

-Sua namorada?

-...

- Droga Deidara, pelo menos me responda! Você ama ela? Ela é linda e tem uma voz maravilhosa, bem simpática, motivos não faltam!

De repente Deidara se levanta e entra no seu quarto. Sasori fica estático, só olhando, quando ouve o estalo da porta indicando que havia sido trancada.

Não entendeu aquela reação, mas sabia que foi quando falara de Eki, então ele realmente a amava? Teria sido aquela garota que mexerá tato com ele?

Foi para o seu quarto e lá ficou até a manhã do outro dia.

A semana que se seguiu foi a mesma coisa. Deidara nem o olhava direito e cada vez mais Eki parecia por lá. Sentia ciúme, sim, muito ciúme! Agora não tinha mais nenhum tempo com Deidara

E mais um mês passou da mesma maneira.

Dois meses. Sasori não chorava por mero detalhe. S sensação ruim que lhe corroia por dentro com a falta de Deidara e em ver ele com Eki, que agora vinha todo dia no esconderijo. Chegou à decisão de que pelo menos falaria com Deidara pois aquela situação estava insuportável.

Entrou no quarto do Loiro e trancou a porta. Deidara estava na cama e se assustou ao ouvir o barulho da porta.

- Sasori?

- Cansei! – andou ameaçadoramente na direção do loiro.

- Hã?

- Cansei! Casei dessa sua indiferença!

- Da MINHA indiferença? E quanto a SUA indiferença, Sasori?

- Hã?

- Quanto tempo,enquanto fazíamos nossas missões, eu tive que agüentar a SUA indiferença? – dessa vez Deidara, que havia se levantado da cama, andava ameaçadoramente na direção de Sasori, fazendo o mesmo recuar alguns passos.

- Eu...

- E agora que capturamos nosso Jinchuuriki e não temos mais missões, eu tento esquecer tudo isso, e você agora vem e se preocupa, fazendo tudo ir por água abaixo!

- Esquecer o que Deidara?

- Tudo o que eu senti por você!

- Hã?

- Não se faça de desentendido, você entendeu bem!

- Mas... nós... nós dois...

- Dês de que fazíamos missões juntos eu nutria algum sentimento por você e você simplesmente me ignorava! – Deidara era outro que não chorava por detalhe, afinal, seus olhos já estavam mareados.

- Gomen... Eu nunca percebi – escorregou pela parede do quarto e sentou-se.

Deidara olhou para Sasori e saiu do quarto. Sasori por sua vez, observou o loiro fechar a porta, e então lhe caiu a ficha. Levantou-se e saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Deidara! Deidara caminhava lentamente, por isso foi rapidamente alcançado, no corredor, por Sasori. Sasori segurou o braço de Deidara e quando este virou para encará-lo foi empurrado novamente contra a parede e teve seus lábios tomados pelo ruivo. Em choque, o loiro arregalou os olhos. Sasori parou o beijo e abraçou Deidara, aconchegando sua cabeça no peito do outro e deixado duas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. 

- Ai... Aishiteru – sussurrou baixando, só para o loiro ouvir.

Deidara teve seu choque multiplicado ao ouvir essas palavras. Ficou um tempo estático. Lentamente foi "voltando" e envolveu seus braços no outro

- Aishierumo – puxou-o para mais perto de si. Mas logo teve seus lábios novamente tomados em um beijo desesperado, mas dessa vez retribuiu o beijo.

Queriam que aquele momento fosse pra sempre, mas a partir de agora, teriam a eternidade pra ficarem juntos. Ainda se beijando entraram no quarto mais próximo, o do loiro, e lá se tornaram um só, de corpo e alma. Agora ninguém mais ia separá-los novamente. Ninguém conseguiria quebrar aquele laço tão forte que os unia. O amor.

Gente, eu amei essa fic

Ela ficou do jeito que eu queria

E na verdade 50 dela eu fiz a mão antes de digitar

E pelo jeito deu certo!

Eu realmente gostei dessa fic, mas quero a opinião de vocês

Então deixem reviews, onegai!

Bia Bai no Kissus e

Arigatou Minna ;D


End file.
